


She

by RockyPond



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Rule 63, fem!Carl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Am I allowed, to look at her like that?Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at?
Cara Grimes is a survivor. Ron Anderson has never seen the horrors she has. She doesn't understand why everyone says she likes him. Sure he is passionate, funny and cute, exactly the kind of person she made up fantasies of to avoid the cruelty of the world in those first few months. But she doesn't like him. Does she?
Ron Anderson is a survivor. Cara Grimes has never experienced the abuse he suffers. He understands why people says he likes her. He does. She's brave, smart and beautiful, exactly the kind of person he imagined growing old with. She's a badass and he can't help admiring her from afar. But even when she is next to him they couldn't be further apart.
(A Rarl fanfiction with a Fem!Carl. I posted this on Wattpad but decided to post it here as well.)





	

Ron stood in anticipation of the new arrivals. They hadn't seen anyone new since Enid arrived. He had heard that there was a girl around his age in the group. Some people had seen them walking up to the gates.

 

Suddenly he saw a group of people walking through the gates of Alexandria. They were all carrying weapons except a man clutching a baby. Ron's eyes scanned the group until they fell upon a teenage girl. 

 

She had a sheriff hat without the badge on, brown hair that reached just above her shoulders and pale eyes. She was beautiful, but in an untouchable way, like she'd punch you if you gave her any unwanted attention.

Suddenly the bearded man called out "Sasha!" and some of the group members turned towards the gate. One of the members, a woman who was most likely Sasha, raised her gun and shot a walker straight through the head.

Ron had never really seen a walker, the few times he had it was from a distance, like right now. Enid had seen many walkers, and this group almost definitely had as well. They'd probably killed a lot of walkers as well, even the teenage girl probably had killed many walkers in her time.

The man with the beard went off to talk with Deanna and handed the baby to the teenager. The girl began bouncing the baby up and down and smiling at the child with love. It was obvious they were related. The teenager was probably the baby's sister.

 

Mikey walked up beside Ron and sat down next to him. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"What is?" Ron asked confused.

"Getting new people. Especially one our age. Not to mention she is smoking hot." Mikey said looking at the teenage girl in awe. Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Don't go getting any ideas, you have no chance with her." Ron told him.

"Yeah, but neither do you. Just look at her!" Mikey said a little too loudly. Half the group looked over at them. The girl raised an eyebrow at them and turned back to face a woman with a sword, who said something which made the girl laugh.

God, even her laugh was beautiful.

Ron didn't miss the warning look the man with the crossbow was sending him. It was the warning look a father or uncle would send someone who was checking out their daughter or niece. Ron quickly looked down and when he looked back up the rest of the group had turned away. 

 

"How's the lil asskicker going, Cara?" The crossbow man called out to the girl, whose name is apparently Cara.

Cara said something back that was too quiet to be heard. The man laughed and so did most of the group. 

 

Suddenly the group was being lead away, probably to store their weapons in the armory. Ron watched as Cara walked away with the rest of her group.

He went back home and asked if it would be possible to have Cara visit sometime. Jessie said she'd ask the girl's family. 

 

Ron fell onto his bed and let a soft smile grace his features. He knows it was stupid because he didn't even know her but he was smitten with Cara.


End file.
